Consumers may utilize electronic devices to browse items available with a merchant and purchase those items. The merchant is free to update a catalog of items and advertise to the consumers while the consumers are online and connected to the merchant's server. However, if the consumer is in an area of low or no network connectivity, the merchant may no longer be able to offer items to the consumers. Additionally, a consumer may realize a desired purchase while the consumer is offline. For example, the consumer may board a plane where the consumer is required to turn off a network connection on their user device. While traveling on the plane, the consumer may realize an item they would like to have for their destination, such as a new article of clothing or a purchase of an item the consumer forgot to pack. The consumer may forego the purchase when the consumer reconnects to the network. Other times, the consumer may later make the purchase of the item; however, the consumer may waste time searching for the item and/or waiting on delivery of the item.
Merchants may utilize transaction histories to advertise items to a consumer. For example, items with strong searches/sales may inform the merchant that a particular item is likely to be well received or purchased if advertised to consumers who have not purchased the item. While this provides some background to creating a list of purchasable items for consumer, the list may not be exhaustive. Some consumers may make impulse purchases based on items viewed while traveling or browsing items in various locations. However, without predicting what items a consumer might view or need, the merchant may not be able to offer a list of desirable items to the consumer.
Embodiments of the present disclosure and their advantages are best understood by referring to the detailed description that follows. It should be appreciated that like reference numerals are used to identify like elements illustrated in one or more of the figures, wherein showings therein are for purposes of illustrating embodiments of the present disclosure and not for purposes of limiting the same.